In modern motor vehicles, the wheel housings are recessed into the flanks of the body and the outer surfaces of the doors are flush with door sills extending below these, in order to be able to create as wide as possible a passenger cell with given overall width of the vehicle. The wheel housings projecting into the interior of the body substantially restrict the useful width in the passenger interior so that a second seat row arranged behind driver and co-driver seat is generally arranged in front of the rear wheel housings in order to be able to provide a comfortable width also for their seats.
Particularly in the case of vans, the region between the rear wheel housings, directly above the rear axle of the vehicle, has to be utilizable for accommodating passengers. However, as a result of the width of the passenger cell being restricted by the wheel housings here, a seat row arranged at this point can only provide either limited comfort or a smaller number of seats than a seat row located further to the front, which is not restricted in its width by the wheel housings.
At least one object is to state a motor vehicle, with which these disadvantages are eliminated or at least alleviated these disadvantages. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.